


Unsung

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 8





	Unsung

Blair snatched two programs as he slipped into the back of the auditorium. He opened one and skimmed it quickly, grinning when he saw Jim’s name. He slid the extra one into his backpack, tucking it between the pages of one of his books to keep it clean and unwrinkled. He edged in closer to the back row of seats, but didn’t sit.

Jim was seated on the stage along with four other officers, watching the speaker. Blair knew the moment Jim sensed his presence, wondering if it was his scent alone that clued Jim in, or if he’d insist on that cock ‘n bull story about being able to pick out Blair’s heartbeat.

Blair drew himself up onto the balls of his feet and brandished the program with a quick flourish, waggling his eyebrows and beaming at Jim.

Jim’s head turned ever so slightly and when his eyes met Blair’s he winked, then went back to listening to the speech.

Blair took a step back, leaned against the wall, and followed the program with only mild interest until it came to Jim. Then his chest tightened, swelling with pride, as the speaker extolled Jim’s deeds, using phrases such as above and beyond the call of duty, risking life and limb at no thought to personal safety, and exemplifying the highest ideals of the Cascade PD.

Jim strode across the stage when his name was called, looking resplendent in his dress blues, and stood at attention as the commendation was pinned to his uniform.

The Sentinel of the Great City, acknowledged and lauded by his tribe.

Blair enthusiastically joined in with the applause that ensued amid the flashes of photographers’ cameras. And when Jim looked his way again, he nodded his head triumphantly, nearly bursting with pride.

And later that night, as they lay in bed, Jim fisted the ribboned medallion tightly and placed his hand atop Blair’s chest, laying the honor where he felt it truly belonged.


End file.
